


Beautiful Mess

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Art, F/M, Floor Sex, Painting, Reader-Insert, Sculpture, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Beautiful Mess

“I told my friend, Y/N, that I would stop by her studio on the way back,” Garcia said, proudly strutting down the street in her perfect replica Wonder Woman cosplay. From her head, the perfect coiffed black hair and near perfect headband to the corset, to the kick ass boots, Garcia did in fact look like the perfect Wonder Woman. 

Spencer on the other hand went to Comic Con as he always did - as the Fourth Doctor, Tom Baker; he’d pretty much perfected the costume at this point. “Do you really want to go there in costume?”

“Yea, why not?” Garcia laughed. What kind of a question was that? Of course she wanted to show off her perfect Wonder Woman cosplay; she’d been putting it together for two years. “Y/N loves Comic Con. It was just that she had a very expensive commission to do on a time crunch this year so she decided not to go. She’ll love our costumes. Let’s go.”

Through the throng of people exiting the auditorium, she grabbed Spencer’s hand and ran down the street, stopping momentarily for a little girl who wanted to take a picture with the “real Wonder Woman.” Garcia was too happy to oblige and then again, they were on their way to Y/N’s studio. 

Given his mathematical and scientifically-oriented brain, Spencer had always excelled in those areas, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t interested in the more liberal arts fields. In music and art, Spencer found solace - the ability to allow his mind to roam and explore rather than focus on cold, hard facts. Facts were cold, but art in all its forms warmed his soul. 

“Slow down, Garcia! You know I can’t run!” Her friend’s studio was apparently just down the street. She’d spoke of Y/N often, but they hadn’t had the chance to meet yet. Within minutes, they had somehow made their way down the street and into Y/N’s studio. 

Knock. Knock.

“Y/N! It’s your love, your light, your life, Penelope Garcia!”

“Come in, love!”

There was something about her that Spencer loved the moment he laid eyes on her. Not a love at first sight kind of thing, but one might say he was smitten. Apparently, she worked in multiple media; right now, she was painting, but she also enjoyed clay sculptures. “Spencer!” She exclaimed, giving him a small wave. “Penelope has told me all about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“You t-too,” he stuttered. “Do you mind showing us what you’re working on?” He figured that was the easiest way to get attention off of himself; if she looked at him much longer, he was going to make an ass of himself - he just knew it. 

Pulling the chair away from her easel, she ushered them in front of her so they could see what she was working on. A local millionaire wanted a giant painting of roses and lilies for his home. “Rose and Lily are his daughters,” she said. When it came to painting, her specialty was photorealism. In front of him and Garcia stood a giant painting full of roses and lilies so real Spencer swore he could touch them; he had to keep himself from doing so. 

“Y/N! This is gorgeous! When you have time and want to do something random, will you do a painting for me?” The prospect of having her friend’s artwork on her wall made Garcia giddy with joy. Spencer would be proud to have something like this on his wall too; she did beautiful work.

Y/N laughed and bent over to give Garcia a kiss on the cheek. “I’m already working on something for you for Christmas.”

“Ah!” Garcia danced around the studio, while Y/N put some finishing touches on her commission.

“When I’m done with this commission, I’m actually going to do a bit of sculpting before I start on my next commission. It’ll give me time to breath.”

While Garcia looked around the studio, taking in all of Y/N’s works in progress, Spencer stood next to her enraptured at how her hand moved over the canvas, somehow bringing flowers to life before his eyes. “You do beautiful work,” he said, blushing as he spoke.

Her cheek tinged with a similar shade to his own. “Thank you, Spencer. Penelope says such nice things about you. I’ve been wanting to meet you for a while.”

“Well, I hope I haven’t disappointed.” He smiled. If he saw himself in a mirror, he was sure he’d have seen the dumbest of smiles. He may have grown up and filled out a bit, but he was still the biggest nerd in all of existence. For a few moments, he kept silent. “What do you sculpt when you do that?”

“Whatever inspires me. It’s normally people.” Her eyes fell on him for a few moments, taking in the sadness in his eyes despite his smile, the dimples that gave his face life, and the way his hair swept in front of his eyes. “Actually…would you be my muse?” She stumbled over her own words.

“M-m-me?” He wasn’t sure he trusted himself to sit in front of her and not act like an idiot, but he was so enchanted by her shining personality and the way her eyes fixated on her work that he said yes.

About 10 minutes later, he and Garcia got called in on a case. “We have to go. Garcia. Duty calls.”

“Oh damn,” she said. “Y/N, I will see you soon!”

“Of course, my love. And I’ll see you soon too, Spencer.”

As he and Garcia walked out of the studio, she gave him the side eye. “She wants to see you soon?”

“She wants me to model for her sculpture.”

Garcia’s eyes lit up, causing Spencer to roll his own. “I’ve always thought you two would be great for each other. Very complementary. It’s like the start of a beautiful love story!”

“Garcia…”

—

Between cases on Spencer’s part and a quick commission that came in for Y/N, she wasn’t able to start her sculpture for a while, but it did give them time to get to know each other through quick texts and even faster conversations between cases. Y/N asked Garcia for his number, saying she wanted to get to know the man whose face she was going to sculpt, but Garcia could hear in her friend’s voice that she was interested in the man behind the face; Garcia was more than happy to indulge her. 

It was nearly three weeks before they could meet again and he could start her sculpture, but finally, Spencer was on the way to her studio. “Hey, Spencer,” she greeted as he walked in. “Glad our schedules finally decided to cooperate.”

“Me too.” Over the last three weeks of getting to know each other, his feelings had grown; now he wasn’t just smitten, but infatuated, and he found his mind drifting off to how she’d look underneath him. He quickly shook the thought. “So ahh…” he started, sitting down on the stool by her side. “Do you need me to stay still or?”

“Just for a little bit,” she said, grabbing his chin in between her thumb and forefinger and turning it toward her. “While I get the basic layout of your face and then we can talk.”

He swallowed hard, trying to block out the tenderness of her touch. His mind raced normally; in front of her, it was even worse. Once she started, carving piece after piece out of the block of clay she was working with, her eyes relaxed. Whether it was because of him or something else he didn’t know, but she had been jittery. Not anymore. Her eyes went soft, glancing between him and the clay block that was slowly beginning to take form. Time flew by. “You can talk and move now.”

“Thank god,” he smiled. “My neck was getting stiff.” He grabbed the back of his neck and cracked a bit, causing her to snort. Embarrassed, she covered her mouth and tried to hide the bout of laughter that follower. “You’re not doing a good job of hiding it,” he said. He was glad for that. When she laughed, her eyes shone like stars and her skin flushed. Something about seeing her so free and unencumbered by the outside world - just having fun - made him smile. But he needed to keep his mind distracted, or it would wander into places that it shouldn’t…

—

After laughing like an idiot in front of him, you finally composed yourself enough to continue, focusing on perfectly the fluffy waviness of his hair before moving lower. His eyes were happy upfront with a tinge of eternal sadness behind them, and you did your best to capture that. Maybe asking to sculpt him wasn’t the best idea. Every time you looked over, you got distracted by his soft smile, beautiful eyes, and perfect, pink lips. On top of being a beautiful specimen of a human being, you’d also gotten to know him a lot over the past three weeks, and you liked what you knew - a lot. 

When you got down to his lips, it got even harder, and every time he spoke, you got lost in thoughts of how those lips would feel against your own. It had been hours - hours of lingering looks and stuttered syllables. “I think I’m almost done,” you said.

“Oh, really?” He sounded disappointed. “Y/N, I…I was wondering if maybe…you might…”

Without thought, you turned to him and pressed a kiss to his lips. After a momentary shock, he eased into you and returned the kiss. “I’d like that,” you said. “Thanks for doing this. I really have enjoyed this.” You blushed like a schoolgirl; It was rare that someone brought out this side of you. He took you by surprise and glided his hand up your back and into your hair, bringing your face closer to his and parting your lips for a second time.

You still had a bit left to do on your sculpture, but his mouth distracted you again - yet unlike before. “I’ve been wondering how soft your lips were,” you admitted, looking backward toward the sculpture. “Better than I imagined.”

Spencer’s eyes darkened slightly at the admission. For the entire night, you’d gotten the feeling that he liked you, wanted you, but that look proved it. The previous kisses had been tentative, explorative, but this one was passionate. You dropped your sculpting tools and wrapped your arms around his neck, sighing as he ran his hands up your back underneath your shirt. 

Pulling away, you pulled the shirt up over your head and played with the buttons on his shirt. “Are you sure…?” He asked.

You nodded, gasping as he took you by surprise, picked you up and pressed you insistently against the wall. After he removed his own shirt, he kissed down your collarbone and into the valley of your breasts. The earlier nervousness between both of you eased away, his fingers tickling your sides as you removed the rest of your clothes. “I’ve never had sex in my studio before.”

Spencer laughed into your neck. “I’ve never had sex in a studio before. First time for everything I guess.” You motioned for him to move toward the door so you could lock it just in case. On the way, Spencer tripped, his hand slipping into some of the clay before nearly falling to the floor. He grabbed your side to brace you if you fell and got clay all over you. “Live sculpture,” he chuckled. 

Everything that followed was quick and frenzied, warm skin against the cold concrete floor, muffled moans resounding in the small space. Reaching over, you grabbed a condom and sheathed his length before placing him at your entrance. As you sank down onto him, you moaned at the way he filled you. “This was not the way I expected tonight to go.”

“Me either,” he mumbled. “But I would be lying if I said it wasn’t a hope in the back of my mind.” He sat up to meet you and placed his hand at the small of your back, encouraging you to grind back and forth on top of him. 

“Oh my god.”

Your movements quickened in desperation. His clay-clad hands grabbed at your skin, the cold substance practically melting against you. When you moaned, he buried your head in his neck, whispering all sorts of things into your ear to drive you wild. “I love the sounds you make,” he said softly. You trembled and moved faster, your hips having a mind of their own. “Look at me.” That kind of intimacy was always difficult for you.

“You got to look at my face before,” he smirked. He did have a point. As you bit your lip, your orgasm cresting faster and faster, you looked into his eyes and cried out. He kissed your body as it trembled above him, quickly following your release with his own. “Oh god.” He laughed and fell backward toward the floor, bringing you down to lay flush against him.

With a laugh, you looked around. The studio was a mess. The sculpture was intact, but the scraps of clay were all over the place, some stuck to the floor, the walls, your bodies. It was a mess. “We made a mess,” you giggled. 

“A beautiful mess, but don’t worry I’ll help you clean up.” He looked up toward his sculpture, noticing that there were still bits and pieces toward the bottom that needed to be done. “Maybe we can get together another day so you can finish that sculpture?”

You kissed his nose and laughed. “How about I finish the sculpture myself and next time, we meet at one of our apartments so we can do this in the comfort of a nice warm bed?” 

“Sounds great.” He reached for your head and brought you in for a sweet kiss. You really did need to get up and clean the studio; it was a mess, but Spencer was right. It was kind of beautiful, and you wanted to revel in it for a little longer.


End file.
